pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 15
PS3 Pals :D Add your ID if you want to be mah friend on PS3. I only really play MW2 online, and I'm not all that great at it (I hover around the .80 range with my kdr). Oh, and I have no mic. So, yea......I probably wont be all that fun to play with :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:51, 16 January 2010 :Get a mic! Also, rage less. :< After you left I finally said fuck it and remade my quick-sniping build. I am still not as good at it as I am at spraying with my UMP, but it works well. ··· Danny So Cute 23:17, 16 January 2010 (UTC) ::I know I need one, but I'm broke. And I didn't rage. My wifi shitted on my PS3 and I dc'd. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:18, 17 January 2010 :::Also PS3's suck. Get a 360 (be a man!). -- ¬ Big McStrongfist 05:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::360 = cost money to play online and only has like 2 games exclusive to it that I would care to play. ::::PS3 = free to play online and generally has decent exclusive games (nothing amazing, but the choice came down to online price for me). ::::Also, not buying batteries for the controllers is nice. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:28, 17 January 2010 :::::tell your rich in-laws that you need a mic and that the PS3 usually comes with one but the version they got you didn't. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 06:02, 17 January 2010 (UTC) :::::My 360 came with a wireless remote and a rechargeable battery pack. Also Xbox Live >>>> Playstation Network. By far. -- ¬ Big McStrongfist 07:01, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I have never had any problems with psn and I wouldn't like to pay an extra £35 a year (I think that's how much it is) :{ --Crow 12:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) reading through your first archive was fun! reminded me how i felt when i first started contributing here. - AthrunFeya - 19:53, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :I know. I was worse when I was an IP and I was an IP for a while :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:26, 16 January 2010 ::It's amusing that Burdy was being a retard on your talk even back then -- 07:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Um, Chaos? I've been a member on this wiki longer than you have....you know that right? It sounds like you're trying to teach me how to vote appropriately....which I don't care about. I just fuck around on this site by making shit builds, voting (sometimes badly), and dickriding and stalking people on wiki. It's fun, you should try it. Karate Jesus 14:49, 5 January 2009 (EST) ups?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:51, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Fitting in isn't bad. --[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 08:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :That is what quality admins are made of. :> ··· Danny So Cute 08:36, 17 January 2010 (UTC) :Seems like chaos took your advice :> Life Guardian 08:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Danny's first archive (on Cedave) was super cute too - AthrunFeya - 10:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::reading my first archive, I've learned that I'm really low-key. -- ¬ Big McStrongfist 10:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::my first archive consists of vote arguments and rawr, misery, snowbunny, etc. yelling at me--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 11:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I still remember those arguments with KJ where he thought I was stalking and annoying him on purpose :> --''Chaos'' -- 13:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::so you stalking him on accident? :<--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 13:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't really know what he thought, he just felt I responded to everything he ever did. Well, I do that a lot ;o Though I've reduced it. --''Chaos'' -- 13:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I fucking hate my first archive...2nd....3rd--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::lol. ··· Danny So Cute 17:26, 17 January 2010 (UTC) good evening please don't buildmaster, and if you do, dont argue that a 7 adrenaline deep wound and 3 seconds of burning is good damage. best wishes. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 01:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah b/c spear of lightning/fury don't have big huge plus damage. Especially when you mix them with that shitty hex the doubles damage. What could he have been thinking man?--TahiriVeila 02:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::first, the post is about an admin doing a buildmasters job. second, that's not what he argued, his removal said "burning sol and deep wound say differently", so i was referring to his argument, not the build in general. third, why are you trying to troll me? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 03:07, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::where does it say an admin can't remove votes? ~ PheNaxKian talk 03:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ and if I recall correctly, Gringo, you're not a BM anymore. So, I don't see why you're even questioning this... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:00, 20 January 2010 ::Oh, and admins did the job of build masters before build masters existed...and the policy for vote removal is written so that admins can remove votes. His argument for a 2-2 vote was that the build is inferior to another build and that it's damage was significantly less than the other build. Both of which are poor voting reasons. If he wants to provide better reasoning (that isn't a WELL argument), he can always re-vote. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:42, 20 January 2010 :::The keyword there is "did". Build masters are there for a reason, and you aren't good enough at the game to dictate whether or not a non-violation vote should be removed (hence you not being build master). And you never mentioned WELL in your removal, so why bring it up now? Based on the reasons that you removed it, and the reasons that he gave, you were build mastering. We went through all of this with Frvwfr2. It's generally accepted around here that admins shouldn't remove votes for BM reasons (unless its something dumb like an IP voting 0-0 on shockaxe). :::Furthermore, you say that since im not a BM i shouldn't be worried about what votes an admin removes. How does me not being a buildmaster contribute in any way shape or form to me questioning a vote removal? I have the right as an active user (or any user at all for that matter) to question what others on the wiki are doing, regardless of status. If I question Auron on a ban he makes, he can simply give reasons, not say "why are you questioning me?". :::You then proceeded to break NPA on my user talk, linking me to a page that actually backs up what I am saying. His vote breaks none of the mentioned guidelines (it clearly states that "A build that works, but is clearly inferior to another build, should get a lower rating than this other build."). It gives you the right to remove a vote based on those criteria, and considering he broke none of the criteria (as far as I can tell), you were wrong to remove it. If a build master decided, however, that his vote was inaccurate based on game-skill, then they would be allowed to remove it. :::All in all, don't act like I just randomly attacked you when I very politely came here and stated a rule that we've been following for a very long time (although I'm sure admins have broken it many times in the past, that doesn't make it OK to do). Best wishes! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 05:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Has it really been that long since someone sated your drama urges? Honestly KJ deals with 12 year old orphan girls that are more emotionally stable than you. Get a nice hearty prescription for some paxil and shut the fuck up.--TahiriVeila 05:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Auron and several other users have expressed their personal disagreement with the continued use of the buildmaster position. In other words, stfu because buildmasters are only here because no one feels like having to RfA Lau and remove the policy. ··· Danny So Cute 05:38, 20 January 2010 (UTC) ::::::I honestly don't care if people disagree with the position, it's here for a reason, and until its removed it should be followed. Admins are not build masters. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 05:59, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::i can't remember where the original by DE is, but i'm going to paraphrase it: :::::::"It doesn't matter that they're not BMs, you assume the admin is capable of knowing his/her limits, and knows when it's acceptable to leave/remove votes, in whatever areas they belive they're capable of :::::::or some such thing. Just PvX:AGF that the admin knows what they're capable of, we still have the vote rollback right, and it was no doubt a conscious decision whne the BM system was implemented. The only time an admin makes a difference to a BM with cotes, is when the BM's vote is in question, or a vote the BM has removed, you assume the BM has more knowledge and is correct (unless it's blatantly incorrect/troll vote). (I just got interrupted so I've lost my train of thought, I'll read over and add more later) :::::::Final point, you talk about him not being a BM, i recall an incident not too long ago, in which you were consistently were re-applying your votes despite a BM removing them. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:12, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I've re-removed the vote with a slightly better reasoning. Honestly Saint, there's not really much point in fine-tooth combing over a removed vote on a PvE build that, despite slightly shoddy reasoning, obviously shouldn't be there. Please let go of your strange idealization that pvx should only house 2 pve paragon builds, this isn't going to happen any time soon, regardless of how much you scream and cry about it. - AthrunFeya - 13:12, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Tbh, I don't really have anything else to say. Everyone pretty much covered it while I was gone :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:42, 20 January 2010 :Why do you put words in my mouth lau? i dont care if its a pve build or a pvp build, and i dont care if its a paragon, and its not about getting the vote back on, its about an admin who sucks at the game not build mastering. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 17:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Since when do I suck at the game? Btw, we all know you're either trolling or drama-whoring. Getting this ridiculously flamboyantly outraged over an obvious vote removal is just.....asinine. If you want to fake BM or make up policies, why don't you try doing it with builds that actually need BM attention? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:20, 20 January 2010 :::since when do you not suck at the game? I'm also trying to work out how this is "flamboyantly outraged" despite me doing no flaming/vandalism. you did something blatantly wrong (as for how people used to react to when admins did it), i told you not to do it, and suddenly it matters what build its on and im 'drama whoring'. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 17:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I know you don't remember most the garbage you spew but you've actually clearly explained your stance on the matter here already. You've also fallen back on the "I don't care" argument when similar things happened with Big. I think you need to find a much, much more civil matter in which to address admins when you think one of their actions is out of place. For example, in this case "stop being a BM you're only an admin, you're bad at the game" probably isn't what you should be saying if you actually want people to take you seriously. Instead try "KJ, why did you say ...?". - AthrunFeya - 18:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I am fine with admins removing votes as long as it isn't Phen! Crow's word is law. That is all. --Crow 16:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Another thing, why bring up the fact that i used to bait Jake if it completely is not relevant at all to him randomly NPAing me. Yea, months ago i used to bait him, thats not relevant at all, stop trying to make it out like i'm doing anything to him. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 17:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :^ Explain. I followed policy and removed a vote that needed to be removed. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:34, 20 January 2010 ::needed to be removed? says who? you seem to forget that youre here to mediate and keep the wiki clean, not judge what builds are good and what builds are bad. your vote removal skills are supposed to be for vandalism, bots, etc, not for "oh i think he undervoted, and i have the power so i might as well use it!". —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 17:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::You didn't explain. Admins, according to policy, have the right to remove votes based on poor reasoning. His reasoning was poor, therefore I removed it. What's your argument again? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:39, 20 January 2010 ::::you're so fucking arrogant is staggering. you just use "im an admin" for an excuse to do absolutely anything. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 17:50, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::What in the world are you talking about? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:53, 20 January 2010 ::::::Saint, I already explained above. Admins can remove votes, we're assumed to be competent enough to no when we should and shouldn't remove votes, the same as we know when we should or shouldn't delete shit and block people, it comes as part of the "admin" package. IOf you don't like that, bring it up on the Admin policy page as a suggested change, until then KJ did nothing wrong, so let the topic die. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) lol@Saint trying to tell others they suck at the game Donte Rollins 18:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) update I read your post, and I still don't understand. Update today ? Or next week before the mAT ? Also, she is indeed a very genuine person and CR. I found that out when I had trouble with the whole contest bit. :P Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:55, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :The update will be around two days before the mAT. They're supposed to post the update notes either today or tomorrow to give guilds time to prepare. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:06, 21 January 2010 take another look at the Vamp assasin page thingy, i posted a better version using wastrel's collapse under the other one. shall i remove the old build? 16:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:48, 22 January 2010 Hey whats a dupe? :Short form for duplicate--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :its something thats the same as something else Terran 04:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :it's something that isn't different.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:03, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm different! --''Chaos'' -- 13:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::From now on you shall be known as DUPE--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Delicious Underage Phallic Erections? ··· Danny So Cute 15:59, 26 January 2010 (UTC) ::::Dignified Underware Poro Entertainer--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:36, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Deadly Ukrainian Penis Eater--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dandy Underage Penis Annihilator --Frosty 18:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dutch Underwear Pulls Asshair [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:12, 26 January 2010 :::::why did it change to dupa :< —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 18:50, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Because, it's finnish now. It's the new PvX meme. Everything is finnish. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:52, 26 January 2010 :::::::Allow me to respond with an old PvX meme. ::::::: C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 19:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm suddenly liking pvx a whole lot more. - AthrunFeya - 21:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Home. Right East from the massive red star, marking the local Soviet headquarters. --''Chaos'' -- 21:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) AN talk I'm continuing here so we don't start wall o' texts on the AN. I know, but I still think reasoning being shoddy (even if completely "wtf are you on about") should be discussed by the users, instead of "lets go straight to the AN". ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I don't see exactly how conversation could even be had. Basically, someone would just contact the user and tell them not to vote that way, which is exactly what we're doing by removing the vote. And, after all, votes without any real reasoning are in violation of policy. I'm hoping that people will learn not to vote that way. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:37, 26 January 2010 please talk to jake about admitting when he's wrong.--Bluetapeboy 21:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Are you that briar kid we trolled on GWW yesterday?--TahiriVeila 21:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::considering we're removing BM's in a couple of days there's not a huge issue here =/. Plus most users are stubborn, they won't admit they're wrong. ~ PheNaxKian talk ::Bluetape is NOT Briar. ----~Short 21:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :stop trying to get people to agree with you. you sound like a pissy 12-year-old. the only way you'll ever convince anyone they're wrong is if you can argue reasonably and over MSN. ··· Danny So Cute 21:50, 28 January 2010 (UTC) :shutup nigger --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 23:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Angelus, you've been flaming waaaaaaaaaaaaay too much lately. Like even worse than usual. Tone it down. -- Big McStrongfist 23:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::actually if you looked at my contribs you'd see that i really havent at all. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 03:53, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::actually, even i've noticed a rather large amount of "stfu jew" coming from you. not that i disapprove. i wholeheartedly approve, in fact. just make sure you do it right or you don't gain Cool Kid ranks. ··· Danny So Cute 07:02, 29 January 2010 (UTC) :::::you guys really. i know i troll sometimes, but look at my contribs. i havent done that in a few weeks outside of the one on this page :> --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 12:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::funnily enough I checked your conts. earlier. I counted 3 incidents, on different pages since the 27th(I didn't check further back than that because I cba)... ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Is "funnily" a real word? ··· Danny So Cute 14:53, 29 January 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yeh, and spell check says it's fine. Have you never heard it before, or is it spelt different in American English or something like that? ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :So, let me make sure I got all this: Briar != Bluetapeboy, Angelus might be a troll, and Jake is stubborn? Oh, and yes, "funnily" is a real word. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:22, 29 January 2010 ::^--TahiriVeila 16:18, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I can honestly say I've never used "funnily" before. Ever. ··· Danny So Cute 18:27, 29 January 2010 (UTC) ::::Funnily enough, funnily enough is quite a common phrase. --Frosty 18:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::^This is very true! --Crow 19:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Ps3 god i'm half a month late on that topic... my name is Axel_Raix just send a message saying who you are if anyone else adds. I mainly play uncharted 2 multiplayer.. but w/e. Also anyone feel free to ask questions about release dates and crap for games... i work at gamestop so might as well help people here. Akio_Katsuragi 19:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :WHEN ARE THEY FINALLY GOING TO FUCKING RELEASE GRAN TURISMO 5? --Crow 19:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :: XD ha prologue pissed alotta people off. and i work tomoro, so i can check what OUR release date is as of now. i'll text the asm and if he replies i'll get ya a date today lol. Akio_Katsuragi 19:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::November Akio_Katsuragi 20:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::It has been like 2 or 3 years since 4 came out. What the fuck. ··· Danny So Cute 00:32, 30 January 2010 (UTC) ::::The release date used to be last year in March, and I think it was even earlier than that at one point :<. I want this game to come out! --Crow 00:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I agree with your statement, crowels. ··· Danny So Cute 00:35, 30 January 2010 (UTC) ::::::lol, idk, i think prologue was a waste of time though when they could have just continued to work on 5. but november is it as of now, so.. ^^ Akio_Katsuragi 00:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I hope they keep working on it....for a long time cause I don't want to get hooked on another game.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::STARCRAFT 2 Terran 05:36, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Will have to start a request page on my talk... lol. i'll check tomoro. ZZZ Akio_Katsuragi 07:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) GvG Smiter Build ok, for reference, im talking about you saying "i've told you countless times, meta tags cant go on unvetted builds". for one, you have told me one time. secondly, where do you get these mystical rules? i cant find it anywhere. third, if a bar is meta, it does not matter if its untested or not, the tag simply says its meta. whether or not its a good build is then decided by the pvx base. it does not matter if something is good or bad, if its meta its meta, and it has a meta tag. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 22:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PW%3AVETTING#Meta_Category. It can only be added to "Good or Great builds". If it's meta, it should get quickly vetted and the tag can be added. Adding the tag prior to voting can influence the way people vote. That's what the build talk page is for. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:54, 30 January 2010 ::the policy never specifies whether or not untested can get meta tags, all it says is that both good and great builds can have it, but not limited to. if it influences voting then the votes can just be removed. if something is meta, i think it should have a meta tag. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 22:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::During the discussion of adding the tag, it was meant to be worded that way. And, if past precedent can be considered, then meta tags have commonly only been added to vetted builds and have been removed from builds in testing for the reasons I listed above. If something is meta, then vetting will prove it. Also, quit starting drama over nothing. Your build is being deleted for the archived one. It's not a big deal. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:00, 30 January 2010 ::::um, wat? why would i care if one build was deleted for another? "if something is meta, vetting will prove it". you act like pvx dictates meta. it doesnt. i didn't try and make a big deal out of it, you just twist policy wording for pointless reasons. w/e. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 23:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm not in the mood, Aidan. The tag has always been used that way. You should know that. It's meant to be expressed that way in the policy even if the wording is a bit looser. There's nothing else to discuss. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:05, 30 January 2010 ::::::oh, well since you said it, must be true. think i give a shit about your mood? stop replying if you arent in a mood to reply. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 23:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Stop baiting :3 -- Big McStrongfist 23:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I've added a note to the policy discussion page. That should end this. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:10, 30 January 2010 Lol precision shot Hear about that? They managed to bug it so that it removes stances. wheee for 1/2s ranged attacks with a 6s recharge that remove a stance, we totally fixed the spike meta guys!--TahiriVeila 05:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :No, I didn't, but that's pretty loltastic. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:55, 31 January 2010 ::<3 precision shot Terran 16:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: Aftercast >:l Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 16:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :How can you go from, adding aftercast to a bow attack and changing some numbers, TO REMOVING A STANCE, goooood joke. --Frosty 17:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Ego said they apparently meant to put it in but didn't change the description or anything. I dunno though ;o. --Crow 17:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Would have been in the update notes though, they must have been tooying with the idea, opted out but didn't actually change it. --Frosty 17:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Anet do tend to forget many things though! --Crow 17:16, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::It would be pretty weird to have a stance removal all of a sudden when they only needed to tweak the numbers and adding an aftercast. Even though I'm abusing it now, I don't want to have it like this forever :< Terran 17:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Quickshot also disables your other attacking skills for 2 seconds lol... Terran 17:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Are you fucking serious? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:57, 31 January 2010 ::Quickshot? Make it worse? Olol... ----~Short 21:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah try it out Terran 21:26, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: look Terran 21:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::God damn the TK is terrible. Wtf did they test? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:36, 31 January 2010 :::::From what I'm hearing they only discuss about changes, not actually test them. Terran 21:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Nifleheim He only reverted once. The build was created an edited by him. He made an edit Putting LB sig in. Big Reverted him, and Nifleheim reverted that (the one revert he made), then Lau reverted Nifleheim. After that Nifleheim just added a note about it instead (imo not considered a "revert"). Then you banned him =s. I've no objection to the pre-emptive ban though. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :It showed up as two reverts (on the history). I stepped in a little late to it, and as I said I would have done other things in retrospect. However...I did give him a chance to explain himself on his talk page, and he chose not to... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:13, 31 January 2010 ::history shows he reverted once, but got his edit(s) reverted twice. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, you're right. Well, for some reason I read it as two reverts. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:25, 31 January 2010 User Pages How do you make those fancy GW related user pages for your own characters and such? Copy pasta and edit to my own? Cuilan 22:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :My user page and linked pages are actually composed of multiple wiki-coded levels and aren't exactly easy to do. If I were you, I'd copy something like User:Athrun Feya's userpage as it's pretty easy to do. Actually, a lot of people copy her code including me on another site. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:30, 31 January 2010 ::I think he meant your character pages, which has all the code on it =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, well if he did, then those are easy. Let me know if that's what you meant, Cuilan. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:34, 31 January 2010 Either really. Do minor edits show in the activity feed? Cuilan 22:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, they do. But feel free to play around with the code. It wont kill anyone. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:39, 31 January 2010 hey could u post this http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_PvE_MaSSway on the main page? i have no idea how to.--Bluetapeboy 14:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Done. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:23, 1 February 2010